Wenn dein Charakter ein Boss wäre.../K-O
Kayvaan * Aggro: Ihr werdet meinem Volk keinen weitern Schaden zufügen! Ich bin der fleischgewordene Zorn der Sin'dorei, Meister der Blutritter und euer Untergang, Narren. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Nur ein . (Bei Sin'dorei: Nur ein Verräter) * Der Raid stirbt: Ihr hättet die Macht der Blutritter nicht unterschätzen sollen. * Spezialattacke: Eure Magie ist lächerlich... *Silence auf den ganzen Raid für 3 Sekunden, Castern wird Schaden in Höhe von 50% ihres aktuellen Manas zugefügt* * Enrage: Für die Sin'dorei! Für Schwarzsonne! Sterbt ihr Missgeburten! (Nach 3 Minuten enrage Dauerbubble und 100% mehr schaden für ihn) * Eigener Tod: Vergib mir Veldaria.... *Haut den ganzen Raid in einer Attacke auf 1% hp runter, ehe er stirbt* Vergebt.. mir Sin'dorei. Kadriye * Aggro: Ihr tretet dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug gegenüber? Ihr werdet feststellen, dass wir angeschlagen, aber noch nicht am Ende sind. Kommt und fordert mich heraus! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Armer ungläubiger Narr… * Spezialattacke: **Seid ihr euch eures Sieges so sicher? Glaubt ihr, der Kreuzzug sei schwach?! **Ich wurde von einer Inquisitorin ausgebildet! Empfangt ihre Lehren! * Enrage: Ihr könnt euch dem Kreuzzug nicht ewig entgegen stellen! Niemand wird uns aufhalten! Niemand, sage ich! * Eigener Tod: Ihr könnt mich töten……aber der Kreuzzug…wird…niemals…ster-… Khôr * Aggro: Sieh an..die Beute kommt also zum Jäger... * Ein Spieler stirbt: Willkommen in der ewigen Jagd! * Spezialattacke: Lok'tar Ogar! *Salve* * Enrage: Ihr dreckigen Bastarde! FÜR DIE HORDE!!! * Eigener Tod: Gut..gekämpft.... Khurn * Aggro: *schnauft* Blut.... * Ein Spieler stirbt: Mehr Blut! JA MEHR BLUT! * Der Raid stirbt: *irres lachen* Ihr seid zu schwach! * Spezialattacke: *gutturales Brüllen* * Enrage: *gutturales Brüllen* ICH BRING EUCH ALLE UM UN TRINK' EUER BLUT! * Eigener Tod: Mein Blut.... verschwendet... Kor'Shak * Aggro: Ihr wollen Kor's Tod? Kor geben euch Tod! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Du schwach, lernen kämpfen in nächstes Leben! * Spezialattacke: Nichts halten auf Kor, spüren Zorn von Schwarzfels! *Erde spaltet sich an diversen Stellen auf und lässt Magma aus dem Boden spritzen* * Enrage: Kor nun wütend! Kor euch zerfetzen! * Eigener Tod: Kor wurden besiegt....Kor gefunden haben sein... Schöpfer Laurelynn * Aggro: Ihr wagt es dieses heilige Sanktum mit Eurer Unreinheit zu beschmutzen? Sterbt, Ungläubige! * Ein Spieler stirbt: ** Nun ist die Welt wieder ein Stückchen reiner. ** Euer Tod schenkt uns Hoffnung! ** Schöne Waffe - jetzt wo Ihr tot seid kann ich sie ja behalten. * Spezialattacke: ** Es wird Zeit, wahre Macht zu demonstrieren! (Laurelynn wirft eine Welle heiligen Lichtes vor sich her, welche alle Spieler bei Kontakt zurückwirft und Heiligfeuerschaden verursacht. Jeder Zauberwirker, der von dieser Welle getroffen wird, verursacht mit sämtlichen Offensivzaubern für 30 Sekunden nur noch Heiligschaden - erhöht aber die Manakosten sämtlicher Zauber um 25% und die für 30 Sekunden lang erzeugte Bedrohung um das Doppelte. Nicht-Zauberwirker verlieren 50% Bedohung und werden für 10 Sekunden entwaffnet.) ** Euer Verrat an dem Licht ist unakzeptabel - nun werde ich Euch die Hoffnung nehmen! (Heilklassen verursachen mit Heilzaubern Heiligschaden, anstatt Heilung. Dafür können sie für den Zeitraum auch auf Feinde gewirkt werden. Schaden aller Gruppenmitglieder ist um 50% verringert - hält eine begrenzte Zeit lang an.) ** Wachen! Zu mir! (Laurelynn ruft 5 Ansturmspaladine hevor, die die Gruppe willkürlich attackieren und sich selbst sowie Laurelynn heilen) * Enrage: Genug mit dieser Blasphemie! Das Licht hat mir befohlen Euch zu vernichten! * Eigener Tod: Hat uns das Licht nun engültig... verlassen? Letia *'Aggro': Füüüür die Allianz *'Ein Spieler stirbt': Da war jemand nicht Lichtgläubig *'Spezialattacke': SPÜRE die wirbelnden Äxte der Letia *'Enrage': *Irres kichern* Ich bin unverwundbar *'Eigener Tod': ......doch nicht. Liederschein * Aggro: Wer? Was? Wo? Hä..? * Ein Spieler stirbt: Das...tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht das er/sie.... * Spezialattacke: Hoffentlich kann ich euch mit meiner Magie ein wenig abkühlen! * Enrage: JETZT REICHTS! * Eigener Tod: *leiser werdend* Aber...warum? Was..habe ich...euch getan...? Loreth * Aggro: Erbärmliche Kreaturen! Ich werde euch die Seelen aussaugen! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Ein Parasit weniger in meinem Gemach. *irres Voidwalker Lachen* * Spezialattacke: Wie gefällt euch das? *Schattenblitzsalve* * Enrage: Wenn ihr dachtet, dass ich bisher wütend war, dann verfügt ihr über wahrhaft weniger Gehirnmasse als ich es mir je zu träumen wagte. * Eigener Tod: Ein unglaublicher..Verlust..für die Welt...*röchel* Lyrdor *'Aggro': Spielzeug, nett. *'Ein Spieler stirbt': *geflüstert* Jetzt.. gehörst du mir. *'Der Raid stirbt': Niemand hält meine Schatten auf. *'Spezialattacke': Seht.. die Macht.. meiner Schatten! *Shadowform, für 15 Sekunden Immun gegen Physischen Schaden, Schattenschaden heilt ihn um das 10 Fache, Holyschaden ist 10 mal stärker* *'Enrage': Zeit es zuende zu bringen.. *Silenced random Spieler, auch Melees* *'Eigener Tod': Ihr.. zerstört.. nur meinen Körper. [[Maralea Falkenwind|'Maralea' Falkenwind]] *'Aggro': Futter für meine Kinder... *'Ein Spieler stirbt': Willkommen im Schwarm.. (der Spieler wird in einem Vogel gewandelt (je nach Volk anders) und greift seinen Raid an. Er kann NICHT Kontrollieren was er tut) *'Der Raid stirbt': Aviana ist sehr erfreut über euer Opfer. *'Spezialattacke': Bei den Schwingen Avianas! *Ein Schwarm Vögel (Pro angreifer 2 Vögel) greift den Raid an, sie haben 10% der Max HP Maraleas, Imun gegen Magischen Schaden und Spott* *'Enrage': Genug! Ihr habt meinen Zorn das letzte Mal geweckt.. ZU MIR MEINE KINDER.. (200% schnellere Angriffe. Alle noch Lebenden Vögel werden Imun gegen jeglicher Art von Schaden) *'Eigener Tod': Ihr habt.. meine Kinder.. getötet.. ihr Monster! *Verwandelt sich in eine Eule und flüchtet* Malagajin * Aggro: Ihr wollt euch tatsächlich mit ei'm alt'n Hex'ndoktor mess'n? (Kehliges Lachen) Habt ihr denn gar nichts g'lernt? * Ein Spieler stirbt: Nun weißt's besser. / So jung.. so dumm. * Der Raid stirbt: 'S war's? Dafür hab'ch mir Zeit g'nomm? Überdenkt eure Entscheidung'n, b'vor ihr sie trefft. / Kinder... * Spezialattacke: Mögt ihr Schlang'n? 'ch liebe sie... (Zufällig werden 5/10 bzw 10/25 Spielern in Schlangen verwandelt, woduch sie einen HP und/oder Rüstungsdebuff erhalten. Er stürmt von einem zum anderen und schlägt 1-2 Mal drauf. 5-10sec lang.) * Enrage: 'S schlummert so tief... 's wurd' solang nich' g'braucht, doch ihr.. ihr habt's g'weckt. * Eigener Tod: Endlich.. Marcas *'Aggro': Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung. *'Ein Spieler stirbt': Dein Tod heißt Marcas. *'Der Raid stirbt': Ich musste nichteinmal den Hut abnehmen. *'Spezialattacke': Mord ist eine Kunst kein Verbrechen..*Er vanished taucht hinter einem Spieler auf und tötet ihn Instant, außer den der gerade Hauptaggro hat beziehungsweiße den der im Healmeter am höchsten ist* (2 Minuten Coolldown) *'Enrage': *Wirft seinen Hut zur Seite* Jetzt habt ihr meine Augen gesehen, Zeit zu sterben. (Doppelt so schnelles Angriffstempo, erhöter Schaden gegen ihn) *'Eigener Tod': Ich..wollte..doch..noch..von...Ihr...lernen..(Garona) Maelvar * Aggro: Tag auch! Wollt ihr Pelze kaufen? ... Ein Nein hätte auch genügt... * Ein Spieler stirbt: *schweigt* * Der Raid stirbt: Wo sind denn jetzt alle? *schaut sich um* * Spezialattacke: *Halbiert die Rüstung des Tank* Oh, das wollte ich nicht... * Enrage: *pfeift laut auf, worauf der Raid von einer Horde Schafe überrannt wird* So, und jetzt putzen... * Eigener Tod: Diebe! Diebe! Die wollen meine Schafe klauaaaarrgh.... Málvin Eysk * Aggro: Ihr wagt es!?Möge das Licht euch gnädig sein! * Ein Spieler stirbt: *Seufz*Man warnte euch!Nun,ruhet in Frieden. * Der Raid stirbt: Ketzer!Möge euch das Licht läutern! * Spezialattacke: *Murmelt ein kurzes Gebet worauf die Gruppe von einer Druckwelle des Lichts nach hinten gerammt würd* * Enrage: *Betäubt seine Gegner durch einen Lichtschock bestehend aus exorzierendem Licht,wärend dessen heilt er sich* * Eigener Tod: *keuch*Ich ... sterbe .. für das,lic ... argh!*zusammenbrich* Menaaki * Aggro: "Eh? Whut them foohk ´s goin´ on´ ´ere? *schaut sich um* Eh, yah foohk! Who yah be, eh? Goo Awee!" * Ein Spieler stirbt: *schaut mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Skepsis auf seinen Gehstock* * Spezialattacke: Menaaki verpasst einem Spieler der Gruppe einen symbolischen Klaps mit seinem Gehstock auf den Kopf. Der Angriff bleibt ohne weitere Folgen, abgesehen von dem zerbröselten Ego, dass einem Spieler bleibt, der von einem alten Greis eins auf die Mütze bekommen hat... * Enrage: "Okee, Maan, yah foohkin´ with them Menaaki, doo yah, eh? No´ yah gettin´ reel trouble! Yah be foohkin´ dead! Yah ´ear? Deh Eeh Deh - dead!" * Eigener Tod: "Stoopid Foohk!" Miaré * Aggro: Ich hoffe ihr habt Kirschen mitgebracht! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Das kommt davon, wenn ihr mir keine Kirschen mitbringt! * Spezialattacke: Muss ich euch erst mit Kernen beschießen? Der Raid wird mit einem Kirschkernhagel beschmissen. * Enrage: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr mir keine Kirschen mitgebracht habt! ICH WILL KIRSCHEN! * Eigener Tod: Ja.. besser so... ohne Kirschen macht es... keinen Sinn... Morrdred *'Aggro:' Der alte Weg wird siegen! *'Ein Spieler stirbt:' Die Natur hat euch befreit. *'Spezialattacke(n): ' Der Boden ist nicht für Unwürdige gedacht. Ich bin nicht alleine. Ich rufe euch, alte Macht. *'Enrage:' Der Weg wird obsiegen! *'Auslöschung des Raids:' Der alte Weg siegt eben immer, aber er verzeiht euch. *'Eigener Tod:' Nein, ich sterbe nicht. Der Weg obsiegt! (Wird in Wurzeln gehüllt und verschwindet. Eine Beutetruhe bleibt liegen, gelegentlich erscheinen immer wieder Rachegeister, bis man den Raum verlässt.) Mystraal * Aggro: Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch hier nicht passieren lassen. Vielleicht können wir euer Anligen ja nochmal in Ruhe... HEY, FINGER WEG! * Ein Spieler stirbt: ** Das war... notwendig. ** Es ist nur zu eurem besten! ** Draeneiisch Wo ist er hin? Oh! * Spezialattacke: ** Schild des Rächers: Schild der Naaru - flieg und sieeeeeeg! ** Buße: Ruhe dahinten. In die stille Ecke und denk nochmal drüber nach! ** Handauflegung: Draeneiisch Nicht hier, nicht heute! * Enrage: Draeneiisch Ihr Naaru - gebt mir Kraft diese Verräter zu läutern! * Eigener Tod: (Gotteschild und Heimstein zündent) Die Gerechtigkeit wird siegen... das nächste mal! (verschwindet und hinterlässt ihre Beutetruhe) Nickle * Aggro: Hey ihr da! Das ist Sperrgebiet! Ihr habt drei komma vier sechs Sekunden, um euch zu ergeben. Wenn ihr dieser Aufforderung nicht nachkommt, macht euch bereit für eine radikale Umstrukturierung! * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Oh, Tschuldigung, Sör / Missessess, aber sie haben es ja so gewollt. Nichts für ungut, Kumpel. Ist echt nichts persönlliches." * Spezialattacke: Nickle springt in ein in der Nähe geparktes gnomisches Unterseeboot, bringt die Maschinen unter ordendlich Dampf und beschiesst den Raid (oder halt das, worauf er steht) mit panzerbrechenden Uran 128 Scharfschützentorpedos, auf denen man, wenn man schnell genug hinschaut folgenden Schriftzug lesen kann: "Ein kleiner Torpedo für mich, aber ein grosser Knall für euch!" * Enrage: Twiddle Feuersturm - Nickle sendet ihren Begleiter Twiddle, einen Mark 4 eichhörnchenoiden Gefechtoiden der Deltaklasse in die Reihen des Feindes, der sich von der Grösse eines mechanischen Eichhörnchens transformermäßig auseinanderklappt und danach als etwas da steht, dass zwar kein Teufelshäscher ist, aber unbeteiligte Zuschauer würden eine sehr starke Ähnlichkeit erkennen. Oh, und ach ja: Der Twiddle Transformer würde den Raid in die Steinzeit zurückbomben, sie wipen, ihre Charaktere aus der Datenbank löschen, ihre Computer per Remotezugriff sprengen, und den ganzen Realmserver gleich mit. Diesem Angriff kann nicht ausgewichen, pariert, entkommen oder widerstanden werden. Er trifft immer. Kritisch. Nickle wird die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ihre Kaffeetasse aufzufüllen. * Eigener Tod: Wird nie eintreten - siehe Enrage. Nizrathin Schattensträhne *'Aggro:' *kichert hell* Seht ihr, wie die Dunkelheit auf euch zukriecht? Spürt ihr die beklemmende Kälte, den Hauch des Leids und...die zärtliche Berührung des Todes? Wehrt euch nicht... *'Ein Spieler stirbt: '*erfreut* Oh, seht nur...ein weiteres, schmackhaftes Opfer für die Dunkelheit! *'Wipe: '''Was? Ihr geht schon fort? Wirklich schade, dabei genoss ich eure Gesellschaft. Doch ich spüre, wie die Schatten sich an euren Seelen laben und sie sind zufrieden! *'Spezialattacke': '''Entfesselt einen Sturm aus puren Schatten und hüllt alles Gegner ein, die um sie herum stehen. Verursacht hohen Zauberschaden. Zudem wirkt sie auf einen Random-Range-DD oder Heiler einen Manabrand, welcher ihm 15% seines Manas abzieht. Zudem wirkt sie ziemlich oft einen Gedankenschlag auf den Tank oder Gedankenschinden. *'Enrage: '*verärgert* "Wie könnt ihr es wagen, euch der Dunkelheit zu verwehren? Sterbt!" Sie hüllt sich in ein Schattenschild, welcher Schaden absorbeit, und verseucht den gesamten Raid mit Schattenwort: Schmerz und Verschlingende Seuche. Die Trefferwertung wird für die Zeit um 20 % gesenkt. Zudem sucht sie sich einen Spieler aus, auf den sie Schattenwort: Tod wirkt. Spieler ist also sofort tot, falls getroffen. *'Eigener Tod: '''Ihr glaubt ernsthaft, ihr könntet den Schatten vernichten? Es wird ihn immer geben! *lacht amüsiert auf* Sie wird transparent und vermsicht sich mit den Schatten. Sie stirbt also nicht und alle Spieler verwandeln sich in Schattenbestien um sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen. Nohokwe * '''Aggro: Der Wind erzählte mir von eurer Torheit... * Ein Spieler stirbt: Die Ahnen mögen über dich Wachen... * Der Raid stirbt: Der Sturm hat gerichtet * Spezialattacke: Spürt die Macht der Geister. Narren. * Enrage: Möge der Sturm euch vernichten! *ein Sturm vernichtet den Raid* * Eigener Tod: (Er ist Nohokwe. Thundercow will never die) *siehe Enrage* Odrörir * Aggro: Ihr wagt es, mich herauszuforden? Nun denn, so tragt die Konsequenzen! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Mir scheint, Dieser hier hat sich überschätzt, was meine Macht nur erhöht. *Saugt ihm die Seele aus und erhält dadurch einen Buff, der den Schaden erhöht* * Spezialattacke: Ihr dachtet, das währe alles? Hier habe ich noch eine kleine Überraschung! *Zündet einen Raidweiten AE, per Zufall entschieden, ob Arkan, Feuer oder Schatten* * Enrage: Genug, närrische Sterbliche! Meine macht ist größer, als Ihr es Euch je vorstellen könntet! *beginnt, den Raid mit Verbrennen Salven zu beschießen, die im Sekundentakt gewirkt werden* * Eigener Tod: *schützt sich mit einem magischen Schild* Ich habe Euch wohl unterschätzt... Aber gut, wir sehen uns wieder. Und dann werde ich um einiges besser vorbereitet sein... *teleportiert sich weg* Merados *'Aggro:' Ihr stört mich beim Tee trinken, wie unhöflich! *'Spezialattacke': Hier seht ihr, was ich in meiner Zeit als Kirin Tor gelernt habe. Das ist Trion. *Ein guter Freund von mir pflegte zu sagen: Ein bisschen Feuer, ein bisschen Frost, mh? *Hui seht mal! Da ist ja mein Tee! Es ist ein Geheimrezept, jawohl! *'Ein Spieler stirbt:' Die Jugend von Heute, hält nichtsmehr aus. Zu meiner Zeit da hä- oh? Es geht weiter? *'Der Raid stirbt:' Khihihi ihr hättet mich nicht beim Tee trinken stören sollen! *'Enrage:' Wie sagt man so schön? Abwarten und Tee trinken! *'Eigener Tod:' Mh, dann pilger ich mal weiter, tschüss